Puppet Masters and Monsters
by FireTigerdog
Summary: Decisions can made upon logic, emotion or even through brainwashing. Rulers may be monsters in disguise or mere puppets. Azula is in the heart of the city-state that crushed the Dragon of the West's fire. She's familiar with the play Long Feng has cast her for. Pity he doesn't know the Fire Nation Princess decided to burn his script.
1. Perfect pets

My first fanfic here so it might be a bit rough. This will be a short thing fleshing out Azula's takeover of the Dai Li. Chapter 1 is set one evening after Katara is taken prisoner by the disguised Azula in Ba Sing Se. Chapter two and the epilogue takes place during the coup, just minutes before the Earth King is captured.

* * *

_The Inner Ring:_

It was comfortable night in Ba Sing Se, aside from the hum of the city's adolescent cicada-crickets that signaled spring would be giving way to summer soon. Azula took pleasure in burning any of the droning pests that came too close to the open window of her residence.

"I'm back!" Ty Lee said as she tumbled into the main room. "And I must say, your uncle's tea is absolutely delicious Azula. I tried one that was pink made with hibiscus leaves and lemon. It was tart but delightful!"

The fire princess raised an eyebrow at her bubbly friend. She couldn't have Zuko or Iroh knowing they were in the city just yet.

"Oh don't worry, I asked one of the Dai Li to fetch it for me once we found where your brother and uncle were. Iroh owns his own tea shop here. Mai, you should see Zuko in his serving outfit, it's quite adorable and he even seems to like working."

"Yeah right. There's no way Zuko could enjoy staying in boring city like this or working in a _tea shop._" Mai grumbled.

"The smile he had on seemed pretty earnest to me." Ty Lee shrugged. "Oh, almost forgot, I brought a tea biscuit back as a treat for Mr. Fuzzyface. Want to see if he'll do a trick for it Mai?"

"Yuck, no thank you. I've had enough of animals after bear-sitting today."

"Suit yourself."

"Oh, Ty Lee, a before you go, how was that Dai Li agent I sent with you? Was he unquestionably obedient?" Azula asked.

"Yes indeed. Those Dai Li are putty in your hands Azula." With that Ty Lee headed for her room for the night.

"Hmph, silly Ty Lee." Mai huffed. "Doesn't she know Long Feng and the Dai Li are just playing nice until the coup gets underway? Like one of those stupid 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' political situations my dull dad used to talk about."

"Oh don't worry Mai. That fool Long Feng might have silly ideas about double crossing me but those Dai Li are _mine._ As soon as we get the word from the outer wall that the Avatar is back to save his little girlfriend I'll start the coup. And when Long Feng thinks it's safe to snake his way back, that is when I will _break_ him." Azula said with a vicious grin. She noticed Mai still looked rather disinterested, at least more disinterested than usual. "What's the matter Mai? Don't tell me the thought of Zuzu in a waiter's apron is more interesting than my plan to take Ba Sing Se."

"No, your double cross does sound _entertaining _but what are we going to do with the Dai Li when we go back home? We can't just leave all of them here." Mai was right. Azula might be able control the Dai Li through fear here in Ba Sing Se but unless the princess stayed in the city or the Fire Lord could spare an equally fierce leader, Long Feng would make puppets out of the future Fire Nation occupants in no time.

"Why, I'll take the smartest ones home of course! I'm sure father will let me keep them around, it'll be fun."

"Oh great, more pets."


	2. Cut Strings

"Princess Azula, the Council of Five have been captured. The water tribe boy and the blind earthbending girl are on their way to the throne room as we speak. Your friends are disguised and waiting for them as you have instructed."

"Good. You have done well Dai Li. Ba Sing Se's culture is safe from being tainted by the draft and chaos those five old Generals would have started. You should be proud of what you have accomplished today; you are the true guardians of your city's great heritage once more."

Azula said. As she walked through their ranks she let her words sink into the men, just long enough for a little pride and honor to make their thoughts more pliable. This old trick had worked on the populace of the Fire Nation for a century; Azula had no doubt it would sway these cowards. Armies of hot-headed firebending soldiers were far more _wild _than these dirty earthbending _police dogs _after all.

"Now that the Council of Five have been captured… What is that?!"

Right on cue, a wooly shrew-rat scurried behind Azula's audience. It was Mr. Fuzzyface. Ty Lee had caught the unfortunate creature in Bosco's feed room a few days prior and, with a bit of pleading, she had kept it as a cute pet with intentions of teaching it tricks. The shrew-rat had been obedient enough until this morning when it had "escaped" due to a loose cage door.

_Ssshh-Crack!_

Azula used her lightning to instantly smite the pest. Before turning back to her audience, _her _Dai Li, she allowed a cruel grin to swiftly grace her lips. Oh how she wished the fear in the room could have been preserved in a painting.

"A diseased vermin in the royal hall? That's just disgusting." The wicked princess paused to glare at the cowed group of 'elite' agents. Oh how proud her father would have been to see this.

"You know what else is disgusting? How careless Long Feng was to get himself trapped in prison _like a rat._ Betrayed by a harmless puppet king after failing to protect this city's culture from _peasant _children? Pathetic." Many of Dai Li stiffened at the mention of their incarceratedleader's name.

"At this moment Long Feng is being escorted to the throne room. When he arrives, stand at attention but do not make eye contact with him or let out so much as a squeak. He'll order you to double cross me; I'm sure he's put silly notions of capturing me into your heads at some point? I would… if I were a desperate caged vermin like him." she shrugged. Azula's voice and eyes had a playful air for that last sentence. Most other girls her age would have been terrified of the odds the Fire Princess was facing. But Azula reveled it, this _sport_ of instilling her authority into others. A blink later she snapped back to her fearsome glare and venomous voice.

"Of course, I'm not in his position. You will watch, **quietly**, as Long Feng bowsto _me_ in a moment, and then you will help me capture the Avatar. You will do this because I am the Princess of the Fire Nation, I can guarantee the preservation of Ba Sing Se's heritage. Obey me and I will bring an army of my firebenders to uphold this city's principles and to continue your precious culture alongside the best of you Dai Li."

Azula ended there. Though fear was more than enough, the Fire Nation princess figured ending with a little incentive and logic couldn't hurt. She didn't even need to suggest what would happen if the Dai Li disobeyed her so she didn't waste her breath. A crash in the next room, the throne room, signaled the well-timed arrival of Sokka and Toph.

"Excellent, sounds like Avatar's friends are here. Dai Li, let's go." She ordered. Her agents followed with a perfectly silent and resolute march.


	3. Epilogue

In the back of the ranks, just out of Azula's earshot, one of the oldest Dai Li agents walked quietly alongside a younger and far more nervous member.

"We're really going to cross Long Feng?" the terrified one asked.

"Yes. Better to keep that ambitious little _monster _of fire and her dangerous daddy pleased than to obey the old puppet master who is tangled in his own strings."

"But what if Long Feng doesn't bow to her? What will-" a quick gesture to the crisped remains of the shrew-rat was made "-we do?"

"He will bow." the older Dai Li nodded at his own rock-gloves. "I guarantee Long Feng will bow for the sake of Ba Sing Se."


End file.
